Tsarnaev Brothers (Patriots Day)
The Tsarnaev Brothers or Jahar Tsarnaev and Dzhokhar Anzorovich are the main antagonists of the 2016 drama film Patriots Day. They are both shown to be very close to each other doing their crimes. Tamerlan is shown to be a very aggressive and heartless person. Dzhokhar has the same personality like his brother, heartless and does not show true love for his brother and his wife and kid. They are the two responsible for the April 15, 2013 bombings of the Boston Marathon Bombings. Dzhokhar Anzorovich was portrayed by Alex Wolff (who also played Peter in Hereditary) and Tamerlan Tsarnaev was portrayed by Themo Melikidze. Biography Backstory Tamerlan was from a country called Kalmyk Autonomous Soviet Socialist Republic. He soon them moved to the United States as a permanent residence. Dzhokhar is from a country called Kyrgyzstan when he was eight years old he moved to the United States from Russia after he and his family emigrated from Kyrgyzstan. ''Patriots Day'' Dzhokhar Is seen watching a video on how to make a bomb on his computer when his brother Tamerlan's wife and kid walks in to the room and seeing what he is watching and decide to leave. Dzhokhar is seen with Tamerlan in their house getting the bombs ready and armed for the marathon. Dzhokhar then goes to hug his brother. Later, the two brothers train in their garage during the moment of silence for the kids that died at the Newtown shootings. Soon after the race begins, the two brothers head out to the finish line to plant the two bombs. Tamerlan is seen on a camera heading to his position where he is gonna plant his bomb at.Soon after the brothers plant the bombs and leave the area the bombs go off injuring hundreds of people at the finish line of the race. The brothers then decide it is time to leave Boston and head to New York for their next attack target before the police can capture them. The brothers then pull up on a cop. Tamerlan decides that Dzhokhar needs a gun and that he is going steal the gun from the cop. Tamerlan ends up shooting the cop to death allowing his brother to steal the gun. They soon hurry, due to a man seeing what has transpired. Later, the two brothers hijack a car owned by student Dun Meng, ordering him to the passenger seat so that Tamerlan can drive to a bank so they can get some cash for gas and food Later, Dun escapes from the car to another gas station and tells the clerk to call the cops. The brothers then escape from the area before the cops arrive. Tamerlan decides to ask his brother to follow him. A cop then spots the duo, then decides to pull them over. This leads to the brothers and the Watertown police in a huge firefight. The brothers launch home made bombs at the police blowing up three cop cars and injuring several Police officers in the process. Tamerlan then gets shot in the leg by Sgt. Jeffrey Pugliese, then tells his brother to get to New York while he distracts the police. He gets tackled by Pugliese, then is killed when run over by Dzhokhar's car. The police lose sight of Dzhokhar, then issue a Watertown manhunt in search of him. Later that day, a local man finds Dzhokar in his boat, then calls the police. The police then shoot at the boat after finding out that he's inside it. The FBI then later smoke out the boat, leaving Dzhokhar no choice but to surrender. Dzhokhar was later found guilty for, his crimes and sentenced to death by lethal injection. Gallery Images Brother 1.jpg|Dzhokhar A. Tsarnaev Brother 2.jpg|Tamerlan Tsarnaev Runoverr.png|Tamerlan's demise Dzhokhar's fate.png|Dzhokhar's Fate Videos Patriots Day - Watertown Shootout Scene (1080p) Patriots day carjacking Patriots Day Bombing Scene Category:Siblings Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Fictionalized Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Propagandists Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Opportunists Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Dimwits Category:Parents